The City of Frost
by Icequeen121
Summary: Elsa Seppen Herondale is found by her brother, not known to either of them, while she's fighting some Raum Demons. When she wakes up in the institute she finds Jace and Clary talking about her. When she leaves the building without the others knowing, she has to hide. She's scared of a man. A man so dangerous, once he targets you, you never can get out. Unless you're dead
1. Chapter 1

**Hey umm this is a new idea i have and updates will take a little longer only because ive gotten an editor to check things.**

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

My name is Elsa. Elsa Seppen Herondale. Seppen means snowflake in Japenese. I am sixteen years old, and my parents died when I was born. I have platinum blonde hair. Oh, and I control ice, frost, and snow. I am a shadow hunter, and I am looking for my brother who was raised as a Wayland by Valentine Morgenstern.

As I'm walking down the alley way of New York City, I hear a shuffling sound behind me. I turn around and see Raum demons. Intimidating and dangerous, Raum demons are clever opponents despite being incapable of speech and generally unintelligent. Raums are the size of an elongated human and possess white, scaled skin, bulging black, toad-like, pupil-less eyes, a perfectly circular mouth. They make distressed, hooting noises, move incredibly fast, and are known to be retriever demons.

"Shiz!" I yell and then grab my Seraph blade and whisper, "Azazel," into it. It glows, and the demons come at me.

**Jack's POV**

My name is Jace Herondale. I have platinum blonde hair. I am nineteen and my parents died when I was three. I had a sister, Elsa Seppen was the name I was told she was given, but no one knows what happened to her. Our dad died four months before she was born, and our mom died a giving birth. My girlfriend is Clary Morgenstern. She has green eyes and curly red hair. She can create her own runes. Not normal.

I'm walking to Taki's with Clary when I hear,

"Shiz!" from the alley way by Taki's. We run over to it and see a small girl fighting some Raum demons. She stabs one and goes after another when one ambushes her from behind and knocks her out of the way. She hits the wall, and I hear a really loud crack. I grab my blade before the demons could go after her again. I yell "Cassiel!" and go to the girl who was killing some of the demons. I see she's unconscious, so I turn around and kill more demons. When they are all dead I turn back and Clary says,

"Let's get her to the institute. She's clearly a Shadowhunter."

"Okay I'll grab her." I pick her up bridal style and carry her to the institute.

* * *

**So what did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Elsa's POV**

I woke up in a strange room. When I start to sit up I feel a splitting pain in my head and my arm won't move. I look down and see it's in an arm wrap. I look up and see a boy and a girl.

"Jace, we can't just make her leave. She's a shadow hunter for heck's sake!"

"Clary, I know that! I wasn't saying she needed to leave, but she doesn't have any other clothes according to Isabelle," the one named Jace says.

"I'll take her shopping and get her some clothes," Clary says. "I'll get to know her. I bet she won't be dangerous."

I clear my throat and they turn and look up at me.

"Oh! Hi. Ummm... Well I would bet that your head hurts. I would've made you tea that would help the pain but we can't figure out the mixture," Clary says.

"Nah, it doesn't bother me. Actually I NEED to leave like, right now!" I say and stand up. But before I make it two steps I feel someone grab my good arm. I turn around and see Jace.

"Why are you leaving? You're in no shape to be out there by yourself," Jace states.

"I. Have. To. Go." I almost yell.

"Why?" Jace asks.

"I've... been targeted." I say hesitantly.

"Targeted?" Clary questions.

"I've said too much!" I say and turn around, but before I can move a yard someone grabs my arm. Again.

"What is targeted?" Jace asks

"I. Won't. Tell. It's too much of a danger. Besides," I shrug, "I can't do much here anyway." I point to my arm.

Jace throws up his hands in defeat and sit down on the bed. "If you want to go out there and die, be my guest."

Clary shoots him a look that clearly says, "Be nice."

I watch the two of them, the way they look at each other and an old pain like a forgotten memory surfaces in my chest. I push it down, swallowing back the sadness. I can't think about that right now. I can't think about _him_ right now.

"Look," Jace starts again, his tone more understanding. "I get that you think you're trying to do us a favor by leaving. But how about you let us do you a favor and what's going on here."

The pain in my arm makes it difficult for me to stand. My head still feels foggy from being unconscious for so long. I know what will happen if I stay. I know how much danger it would be putting them in.

"We can take care of ourselves," Clary says to me, almost like she was reading my mind. "But we need information about what's happening outside the institute. It's obvious you're tough. Taking on that many Raums on your own proved that."

Jace snorts softly. "Tough or dumb," he mumbles under his breath.

I glare at him, but he smirks back and I think maybe he's just teasing me. Like a friend. Maybe even like a brother. I push that thought away too. I can't have friends. I definitely can't have family. Not with the target I have on my back.

"The point is," Clary continues, ignoring him, "I think we could help each other out. But not if you just leave like this."

I sink back down on the bed, feeling my pulse pounding in my arm and my head. "Maybe I could stay for one more day," I say, letting my guard down just a little for the first time I can remember, "but then I really have to go."

"Good!" Clary answers, and she seems genuinely happy that I've agreed. "So what's your name, mystery girl?"

"Elsa," I say, "Elsa Seppen Herondale."

Jace gasps from where he's standing. His mouth falls open a little. Clary looks at him, eyes wide, with an expression on her face like my name means something. Something like the world's about to end, and it's all my fault.

* * *

**So my editor wrote this chapter and i think she did a good job**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey my editor and i decided to add... Jack frost for some Jelsa!**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

It's been three years since Elsa left Alicante, The City of Glass. I'm so angry with her. She just left. No explanation, no goodbye, nothing.

"Jack? Do you wanna go and help me train?" I look over and see my little sister Emma.

"I can't, remember? I'm leaving for New York soon. But," I say seeing the sad look in her eyes, "I promise I'll help you train when I get back, alright?"

"Okays" she calls as she goes back to the training room. I watch her go, and then grab my bag and head out the door.

As I'm walking down the streets of Alicante, I see the Herondale Manner. It's been abandoned since Elsa left. Sadness and anger washes over me. I'm going to find her. I just have to. Something happened to me this morning that I can't explain... a feeling. An impulse to find her. Almost like she was in danger. So I'll go, just this once. I'll try a final time. After this, though, I have to move on. Forever.

I get to the city border, and I pass through. I feel like I'm being squeezed, but then the pressure releases. I take out my stele and draw the portal symbol that Clary Morgenstern used. I think of the alley way by Taki's and then step through. I'm back in New York. To find Elsa. Just when I think the day can't get any weirder, I turn around and see that there's Raum demon blood splattered across the brick wall next to me, which is not feeling like a good omen. I look closer and realize that human blood is mixed in as well. I sigh and push my unusual white hair out of my eyes. Any last words Jack? Sure. Follow the blood trail.

**Clary's POV**

I can't remember the last time I saw Jace get this freaked out about something. Oh wait, yes I can. It was when he thought I was his sister. Right when Elsa said what her name was Elsa, Jace freaked out. I look over and see that Elsa is looking at us and she looks confused.

"Why are you two acting like the world is about to end?" Elsa asks, before I can answer Jace does

"Because, that is the name of my little sister I was told."

Elsa just looks down at her arm. "I can't be your sister." she says queitly

"What do you mean?" Jace says confused

"I can't be your sister," she says again "because I can't risk putting anyone in danger."

"How would you put us in danger?" I say speaking up

"Because I'm targeted, remember?" She says, clearly annoyed.

"Wait!" Jace's sudden outburt scares me, "Have you been targeted by Hans Isles?"

She hesitates likes she's debating on answering, "You can tell us. We know who he is, and how to stop him."

"No you don't know how to stop him! He killed my best friend! He's going to kill..." She doesn't finish the sentence and turns around. That's when i see it. The burn in the shape of a target. Before i can speak up. Elsa falls to the floor.

"Here we go again." Jace says and goes to his sister's side.

* * *

**Chapter three! Will Jack find Elsa or vice versa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! how do you like the story so far?**

* * *

**Jace's POV**

Follow the blood trail. Ya how do you do that when it all the sudden stops? I look up and see an institute. "One good thing happened tonight." I think to myself. I go to the gate and ring the door bell. A girl with red curly hair walks out.

"Who are you?" She asks

"Jack." I say "Jackson Overland Frost." I finish

"Well are you a shadow hunter or..." She zones off

I chuckle at her. "Ya, I'm a shadow hunter, and I'm looking for a girl, She goes by the name Elsa Seppen Herondale."

She gasps and goes wide eyed but motions for me to follow her.

"This is going to be a heck of a night." I mutter under my breath

**Jace's POV**

As I sit by Elsa's side, I study her face. She has blue eyes, and pale skin, with a light dusting of freckles. I look up when I hear the door open. It's Clary and a boy with unusual white hair.

"Jace, this is Jackson Overland Frost and he's looking for Elsa." Clary says. I look at her eyes and she has a warning expression,

"What are you doing here?" A voice says behind me, clearly frightened.

"Looking for you. You just left! No explanation, no goodbye, nothing! I've been wondering why you left! Was it me? Was it because Rapunzel died? I don't understand!" He says getting angry.

I turn and look at Elsa, she's trying so hard not to cry, but she fails. A tear falls. "You need to leave, now." I say and get up and grabbing him by the hem of his shirt and pulling him out the door. When we get out I throw him against a wall and put a knife to his throat,

"Why are you here? Are you with Hans? Are you here to kill Elsa? If you even try to hurt her, I will kill you." I say angrily

"Hans? The Targeter? Who killed Rapunzel? Wait, did he target Elsa?" He says

"Ya, he did, and she's in there crying because of you. Now, you better explain why you are here." I growl

"I was looking for Elsa. She was my best friend in Alicante." He answers.

**Elsa's POV**

I watched Jace pull Jack out of the room. Then I break. I turn on my side and bury my face in the pillow to stiffle the sobs. I hear Clary walk over to me and sit on the edge of the bed. I look up at her and she smiles.

"Do you want to go shopping?" She asks

"How about tomorrow? All i want to do right now is sleep." She nods and then gets up and goes to the door and walks out. I jump up and go to the window and see I'm on the first story and I grin and jump out. I run. I run as fast as I can and when I when I see my Corvet. It's black. I jump over the hood and open the front door and hop in. I start it. Thank heavens I wanted a quiet car! I speed of down the road towards the highway when I see him.

Hans.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! **

* * *

**Jack's POV**

The girl named Clary walks out and see's us.

"It's not good for Elsa if you kill another one of her friends, you know," She states "also, Elsa wanted to sleep so no ones in there." She says and walks off

"I'm going in there," Jace says and backs away, "You can come, but if you make her cry again, I'll kill you."

"Okay," I say coolly

Jace walks into the room "Danget!" He yells and runs the way Clary went.

I catch up to him and ask him, "What?"

"She left!" He yells and then stops and pounds on the door.

Clary walks out, "What?" She questions

"Elsa's gone!" He half yells and then runs to another room while I go sit on the nearest chair. Clary shuts the door and reenters a few minutes later in shadow hunter gear. Jace walks out a minute later in the same. I always wear shadow hunter gear when I leave Alicante, so I'm good. Jace and Clary go to the nearest window and jump out. I follow. That's when I see it. Elsa's black corvet pulling away. I watch it go and then it swerves and goes off the bridge.

"That black corvet was Elsa's! The one that drove of the bridge!" I say and then start to run. I get to the bridge and jump off. I see Elsa's Corvet sinking. I swim down to it and open the door. Elsa passed out. I grab her and swim up. When I get up I see Jace and Clary swimming towards me. Jace grabs Elsa and then swims to shore.

I climb up the rocks and then I see him.

Hans.

I run after him. He turns down an alley way and I follow only to see that he disappeared. I look around and then run back to the institue and see Jace has handcuffed one of Elsa's hands to the bed.

"Why is she handcuffed to the bed?" I half yell half question

"So she doesn't run away again. Duh!" Jace says and then walks over to a chair and plops down into it.

"This is going to be a long night." I say and go sit in another chair by him.

**Han's POV**

Dang it! I almost had her! If that white haired boy wouldn't of jumped after her, she would've died like her little friend Rapunzel! Then, he chased me? C'mon! Be smarter than that!

Well they better hope they can keep her safe. I'll go after her tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Elsa's POV**

Once I went off the bridge I prayed he wasn't following me. Hans that is. Everything is starting to go black. Is this the end? Will I finally be safe from Hans? I feel something pull me. Hans? Before I can figure out everything goes black and I pass out.

When I wake up I know where I am. The Institute. This time I have to stay. As I start to sit up I hear a clanking of metal on metal. I look down and see my wrist is handcuffed to the bed. I look up and see nobody is in the room.

"Why won't they just let me die?" I whisper,

"Oh, we can arrange that if you want." I freeze. That voice is way to familiar. The one that haunts my dreams. Hans. I look over and he has a seraph blade.

"Hans." I say loud enough so he can hear me,

"You had to know this day was coming. I mean if your stupid boyfriend wouldn't of jumped in after you to save you like he saved Rapunzel so many times, then you would've been dead and I could have gone back to Alicante and killed another girl. But no, you had to keep running and when the Raum Demons didn't come back with you, I knew you were with your brother you weren't suppose to find." He finishes. he walks over and leans into me "Now I'm going to kill you slowly, painfully, and your going to wish you were dead." He stands up, "Looks like your brother made my job easier." and then he stabs the knife into my arm and I scream. Hoping somebody heard me.

**Jace's POV**

I wake up to the sound of a scream. I jump up and run down to the infirmatory. I push the door open and see Elsa with a knife in her arm and a man jumping out of the window. I run over to Elsa and she yells, "Stay away from me!" But doesn't look at me. She thinks I'm Hans.

"Elsa," I say and shake her good shoulder. She cringes, I unlock the handcuff and go and grab a damp towel and start to pull the blade out, she winces. "Sorry." I apologize.

"Just pull it out." She whispers. I pull it out and she lets out a yelp. I wipe off the blood with the towel and then pull out my stele. "Where did your arm wrap cast thing go?" I ask as I draw a healing rune.

"I couldn't drive with it so I took it off. It didn't last long." She says. "Anyway I've had plenty of broken bones before, so are you putting that handcuff back on so Hans can come back and succeed in his plan of killing me slowly or am I free to do what I want?"

"Just don't leave without Clary or Isabelle or me. Isabelle and her brother Alec are other shadow hunters that live here. I'll introduce you tomorrow or the next day but right now I'll show you to your room you can stay in." I announce, and then walk out and show her the room, "Clary will take you shopping tomorrow and we'll make sure Hans can't get in the institute again. We must have forgotten to lock the gate."

"He has a key. He's a shadow hunter." She whispers and then walks over to the bed and sits down. "He's going to succeed. He's going to find a way to kill me, and your not going to be able to stop it." She says and then clamps her shoulder. I walk over to her right as she passes out. I see the target on the shoulder she was holding, and it as burning red.


End file.
